XMen: A 'Friendly' game of pictionary
by Kuroi Tori
Summary: It's girls versus guys in a game of not-so-friendly game of Pictionary. Chapters 2 & 3 are now up! R/R!
1. Pictionary War

[A/N: It's girls versus guys in a game of Pictionary. Taunts and Threats are on the rise as the game gets a little more serious. The smart remarks even turn teamates against eachother. ~Kuroi Tori (Black Tiger) All X-Men characters are of their respected creator(s) and isn't owned by me.]  
  
"Are you all ready?" Xavier asked, handing a card each to Jean and Scott. Jean grinned, being the first to pick up the marker.  
  
"Yep Professor! I'm ready to whip some butt!"   
  
"I assume you all know the rules. When one team is up, the other team can not yell out the answer."  
  
Scott arched a brow at Jean who pranced over to the drawing board.  
  
"Got'cha, Professor" Logan grunted.  
  
"I don't know zhis american game. Vhat is it?" Kurt asked looking down on Rogue from the cieling fan.  
  
"Ya have to draw something that would eventually lead ya to guess what's on tha card." Rogue answered. She tilted her head. Xavier turned over the hour glass for a fresh start.  
  
"Go!"   
  
Jean immediately got to drawing and her team started screaming out words. Wolfsbane jumped up when she saw Jean drawing a circle.  
  
"A moon!" Jean shook her head and continued to draw.  
  
"Uh, Ah guess...Ah guess it's a bus!" Rogue screamed seeing that Jean drew two more circles at the bottom of the large circle she first formed. Jean shook her head.  
  
"A galaxy of stars!" Psylocke Screamed. Jean started making small squares into the corners of each circle. There was a page full of circles with tiny squares in them. Xavier looked to the hour glass. 15 seconds.  
  
"Rings?" Ororo guessed as she brought a hand to her chin.  
  
"Ah! I know zhis one! It's bubbles! bubbles, Jean!"   
  
Jean excitedly screamed, turning around. Kurt was placed on the girls team because they liked him more. He was ithe fuzzy dude/i who liked to /i.  
  
"yeah! Good job, Kurt!"  
  
"Five points for Jean's team. Scott you're next." Xavier said as he took the card from Jean.  
  
"Okay, guys. Lets show these Women exactly what we're made of!" Scott howled. The rest of the guys hooted. Even Logan.   
  
"Go!" Xavier shouted as he placed the hourglass on its opposite side. Scott glanced to the card. He eagerly attacked the drawing board with the red marker.  
  
"Beer!" Logan shouted before Scott even had a chance to begin drawing. Scott turned around and arched a brow at him.  
  
"Beer?" He mouthed. He knew he'd be disqualified if he spoke. He shook his head and returned to draw.  
  
"A deck of cards!" Gambit shouted, showing off his favorite deck. The Ace of hearts fluttered into Rogue's gloved hand. She looked down on it.  
  
"Uh...Ah..."  
  
"For you Chere." Gambit smiled. He tilted his head then winked. Rogue quickly turned her eyes from him.  
  
"Times up." Xavier called, turning to Scott who eagerly tried to get a bit more artwork out for display. Maybe someone would happen to yell out the answer in the nick of time. Archangel, peter, and bobby blankily stared at the stick-figured cow in the corner and the rectangle in the center of the page.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Logan asked, lifting a heineken can to his lips.  
  
"It's a carton of MILK, Logan!"  
  
"Milk?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes milk!" Scott yelled. He pointed to the rectangle with the giant M in its middle.  
  
"This is the Carton!" He then pointed to the stick-figure with horns and a hand for an utter.  
  
"This is a cow! Cows produce what? Logan!"  
  
"Beer." Logan replied calmly. He only said that to make him even more upset. It worked. Scott threw up his hands in frustration.  
  
"Why do i even--"  
  
"Scott. Sit down. It's mah turn." Rogue said, snatching the marker from his hand. She walked past him and he plopped down onto the couch beside his teammates. The professor handed Rogue a card. War was written on it. Xavier started the time.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Rogue used different colors for this picture. her teammates all shouted different answers to her. Ranging from "Rainbow!" to "Colors of the Wind." Rogue shook her head to all the answers. Wolsbane jumped up and Amara followed. They looked over Rogue's work of colors and saw that it formed a bloody scene. men in uniform. A flag in the background, and a general pointing forward. In unision they screamed.  
  
"War!!!!!"  
  
Rogue sighed happily and turned around. She tossed a look to the crossed Scott who folded his arms.  
  
"5 more points for Jean's team. They're now in the lead with ten to zero." Xavier looked over the guys.   
  
"Are you all asleep? The women are enjoying themselves quite well."  
  
Logan looked up from his Heini to the professor. "I'm not up for this game. I'm kind of tired. I...gotta pull out."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Typical. You're always the one to bail, Logan."  
  
It was bad enough that Logan already didn't like this guy, Scott must of not realized that he was asking for a confrontation. Logan felt it was unnecessary and he continued out of the room.  
  
" I don't have time for petty games. I could be doing much better things with my time" He grumbled.  
  
"Goddamn, Wolverine." Scott muttered. "such a loser."  
  
Ororo watched as Logan disappeared through the door of the Rec. Room. Archangel picked up the marker and went to the drawing board. He looked over his card. And listened in on the outbursts of his teammates.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yo' I heard them X Creeps are having a fun time at Xaviers." Todd exclaimed hopping onto the kitchen table. "How about we crash their party!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" Fred commented after swiping away the flies that Tolansky brought to the table. He covered his sandwhich from the pests.  
  
"We don't have a reason to." Lance plopped into a backwards chair while Pietro zoomed in different spots of the kitchen. He was fixing a 3 piece sandwhich.  
  
"Doyoureallyneedone?" he asked, reaching for the mayonaisse then quickly returning to his sandwhich across the room.  
  
"he's right." Wanda intervened, stepping into the kitchen's doorway.  
  
"Snookums!" Tolansky hopped off the table toward her. Wanda stepped out of his reach and he fell into the wall.  
  
"Ow. Nice to see you too." Todd groaned and Lance chuckled.  
  
"Wanda!" Pietro smiled. He zipped up to her with a plate in his hand. "For you."  
  
It took a moment for Wanda to accept it. "Thanks."  
  
"You'rewelcome."  
  
"I told you to make this an hour ago." Wanda complained, taking a seat at the table. She was sitting at the side of Fred.  
  
"I was doing your laundry and I made up your room. ...The way it was before you left. Did'ya see?"  
  
"I saw." She replied, boredly biting into her sandwhich. Pietro zoomed across the kitchen behind the others to fix himself a sandwhich.  
  
"While you're up Pietro" Tolansky grinned as he tried snuggling up to Wanda. "How 'bout you get my snooky hun, here, a soda." He grinned. Wanda leaned back from him and slammed the rest of her sandwhich into his face.   
  
"Disgusting." She muttered just before kicking the legs out from under the chair, Todd squated down on. He fell back with a thud. Wanda stalked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah... she wants me." Todd sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"What?! How can that be? No way!" Scott yelled across the room at Kurt. Kurt BAMFed infront of him.  
  
"You callin' me a liar, man?" The fuzzy elf poked him in the shoulder, sending a few steps back. Scott looked from his shoulder then glared at Kurt.  
  
"Yeah! You and your girls cheated! I knew you'd betray us /i!"  
  
"Scott! Kurt!" Jean screamed, stepping between them.  
  
"Stay out of this one." Archangel warned. Psylocke joined Angel at his side. She placed her arms around his shoulder then nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should let them settle this in their own way." Betsy watched as Jean slowly sat back down in her seat.  
  
" I don't even know vhy I'm arguing vit you! It's just a stupid game, Scott! Maybe you need to lighten up and live a little!" Kitty looked over the two. She never saw Kurt so angry and it seemed that just under that blue fur, a hint of red was forming. Ororo sat quietly in the corner, reading the novel that she started earlier this morning. She figured that it would take a moment for them to calm down. Rogue had her gloved hands to her face and she stared at the carpet below her feet.The constant arguing between the two had finally reached her boiling point. She stood up.  
  
"Ah'm goin' for a walk." Remy was the first to follow.  
  
"An' Ah'll keep you company, chere. You never know what guys are waiting to pick you up." Gambit chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Now, Now, Scott. Kurt.there's no need for an argument. Scott. The women's team won fair and square. Maybe next time...--" The professor was cut short.  
  
"There wouldn't be a next time if Logan hadn't of left and this traitor *he pushed Kurt back a bit* hadn't of switched sides!" Angrily, Scott reached to the couch and snatched up his jacket. Kurt stepped aside and watched as Scott stormed out of the room. The room fell silent, and it seemed like everyone had their eyes to the carpet. Kitty stared at her shoes. Kurt shook his head and refused to speak anymore. BAMF! The front door to the Manor slammed and rattled a few picture frames along the wall. Moments later they could hear a familiar jeep starting outside.  
  
"Well now..." The professor voiced, folding his hands under his chin. 


	2. Xcommunication

[Disclaimer: X-Men isn't owned by me. Tori is.]  
  
* * *  
  
Tabitha walked up to Kurt as he sat crouched on the banister of the balcony. Tilting her head upward, she sighed against the wind as she leaned against the railing and crossed her arms.  
  
"Feels good out here doesn't it, Blue?"  
  
Kurt sighed, slouching his chin into the palm of his hand. He stared out onto the lake and watched the moon's reflection glisten against the surface.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." His uninterested tone surprised her and she tilted her head. Placing her hands against the rail, she stepped over to Kurt.  
  
"Something wrong, Blue? Why so gloomy?"  
  
"It's nothing, Tabitha. I... nothing."  
  
"Oh i get it. You're still upset about the pictionary game." She dropped her eyes to the water below and formed 3 little firecrackers in the palm of her right hand. She tossed them into the water and watched as 3 pools blew up into a shower of sparkling, moonlit water. Her eyes wandered over the distant lights leading to her favorite fast food restaurant.  
  
"Hey!" she screamed. "How about you and I go out for an evening? It'll take your mind off of the game. Cazolli's sound good to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I--" He yelped as he was pulled from the balcony. Tabitha's hand held tightly around his right wrist as she ran with him and swan dived over the balcony.  
  
"No time for thinkin', Blue! You need some excitement!" She screamed as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Agh! Tabitha!" BAMF!  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can take this! Professor, you HAVE to tell Amara and Kitty to keep their nail-polishing hands off my stuff!" Jubilee screamed, hugging the Hot-Boy Magazines to her chest. Tori giggled as she watched Logan fiddle with an unopened beer can.  
  
"Okay Jubilee. I'll have a talk with them."  
  
"Great! Tori, let's go!" Jubilee grabbed ahold of Tori's hand and headed toward the door. Jubilee turned to her friend and grinned. "We have a bit of... dirty work to do."  
  
"What?" Tori was pulled along through the double doors. Fearfully, she looked back at Logan and the professor.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue sat alone infront of the Xavier Institute. It was the only peace she could get since she found a way to leave Gambit behind from that little walk he decided to accompany her on. Placing her face in her hands she sighed.  
  
"Ah need fresh air." she muffled into the palms of her hands.  
  
"Aren'tyoualreadyoutside?"  
  
"Huh? Who tha...?" Rogue lifted her eyes to the trees that surrounded her. She searched for the source of that voice. "Who's there?"  
  
"Don't tell me lil' Roguey's forgotten us already." Another voice echoed in the trees. Rogue came to a stance and pulled her hands infront of her. Her teeth gritted.  
  
"All right! Come on out here raght now!"  
  
"And If we don't?"  
  
"The Ah'll just have'ta come an' get ya!" Rogue took off toward the challenging voice, intent on catching whoever it was playing tricks on her. As she reached within a few feet, a slight whirl sent her twirling into dizziness and a voice chuckled. The laughter dissipated and seemed to have retreated into the bushes.  
  
"Ooh! Flies!" Tolansky lashed his tongue out at some flies in the air and fell out into the open. He jumped at some more insects that hovered a few feet above his head and fell back against the ground in a crouch.  
  
"Todd!" Rogue growled. She took off in his direction, reaching a hand to remove a glove.  
  
"Yo! uh...Roguey!" Todd hopped sideways trying to evade the persistent Rogue. He dodged one of her swiping hands then lurched toward a nearby fly. Sticking to his tongue, Todd pulled the fly into his mouth and swallowed, savoring the flavor. Unamused, Rogue quickly slipped her glove back on. Lance and Pietro joined in on the festivities. Lance stretched out his arms and his eyes rolled back to start a tremble within the ground. Pietro quickly rushed next to him.  
  
"Hey! stopthat! We'resupposedtogetRogue,notalertthexmen." He gestured toward the mansion. Lance replayed Pietro's message in his mind again. This time slowly. When he finally realised what Pietro said, he brought his hands down and the trembling ground stopped, sending Rogue to the ground.  
  
"Agh!" Rogue held her head in an attempt to end the dizziness. She shreiked when she felt her body being lifted off the ground. Fred held her hands down at her sides as Rogue kicked and screamed.  
  
"Yo! Roguey! Chill man, we need your help!" Tolansky hopped over to Rogue who looked down on him. Quicksilver appeared next to him followed by Lance.  
  
"Yeah, so pipe down!" Lance added.  
  
"Why should Ah help someone like you? You're a disgrace, yah losers!" Rogue yelled still fighting to get free from Fred's grip. Her hair swished around in his face and tickled his nose.  
  
"Ooh! Harsh!" Todd dramatically held his chest. Pietro placed his hands on his hips and took a pose as if he's waiting.  
  
"Hey! Rogue, listen." He started, slowly bringing his arms into a fold. "If we let you down will you help us?"  
  
"No!" Rogue yelled, hoping at least someone inside the mansion would hear her.  
  
"Aw. c'mon!" Lance groaned, bringing his now harmless hands out to her. He brought his hand into the air and sighed. "You have to help us. It's a matter of life and death!"  
  
"Well..." She started, looking to the ground then to them.  
  
"In that case, Ah can't help ya'."  
  
Pietro grumbled in fustration. "Look Rogue! It's my sister, Wanda! She needs to drained or something! She's tearing up the Brotherhood's house and you know me, I can't take her on alone! If you can just get close enough to zap her--"  
  
"Wanda?" Rogue gasped acting as if she's shocked. "The same Wanda that kissed Tolansky?!"  
  
Todd's eyes went wide and he nervously looked over to Pietro. "uh...heh. ..right ...yo?"  
  
"Toad!" Pietro shreiked, quickly covering his mouth and looking around. "You what?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Kurt told me all about it! And how you stole his watch to do it." Rogue's mouth twisted into a frown at her own words. Fred's arms were getting tired so he set her down, not intentionally though. Lance chuckled as he watched Toad hop away from the angered Quicksilver. Trees rustling caught Lance's attention. He saw a glimpse of the pale red-head taking off toward the back of the Mansion. 


	3. Xcommunication pt 2

[Disclaimer: X-Men isn't owned by me, Tori is.]  
  
* * *  
  
Jean shook her head sorrowfully.  
  
"Professor, I'm worried about Scott. Where could he have gone?"  
  
Xavier closed his eyes briefly as the others waited for his answers. Kitty entwined locks of her bangs around her index while Jubilee gazed through the latest issue of Hot-Boy Magazine. Tori and Bobby were exchanging lines quietly at a round table as they played cards with Logan and Ororo.  
  
"I'm not sure, Jean. But I wouldn't want to use my ability to find him. He just needs some time alone. We needn't to rush him. He will come when he feels its right."  
  
Jean sighed and hung her head low. Wolfsbane rushed into the room with Multiple directly behind her. They shared a game of tag. The Rec. Room was quiet. Ever since Scott left the previous evening, things seemed a bit out of the ordinary.  
  
"You lose, Bub." Logan grinned, reaching across the table to claim his wins. The Polka game they were playing wasn't for money, but candy. Lollypops and Now & Laters were his for the taking. Tori tilted her head a frowned while Bobby groaned in fustration. He set his cards down.  
  
"Aww, man, you always win." His head slouched into his hand.  
  
"Complaints get you nowhere, bub." Ororo smiled and folded her arms along the table. She noticed Tori sitting quietly across from her.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking." Tori replied without lifting her eyes to the woman across from her. Ororo tilted her head slightly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ororo didn't mean to pry, she just wanted information. Tori never usually communicates with anyone. To get her to explain herself would be a miracle in itself. Tori looked directly at Ororo. Saying nothing, she scooted her chair back, adjusted her cloak, and started in her walk upstairs. Logan took her hand as pulled her to turn around. When she was facing the older woman, Logan and Bobby, she pulled her hand from Logan's.  
  
"Answer the woman, Tori. We're not here to judge." Logan assured in his oh- so-sexy gruff voice. Tori hesitated into a nod.  
  
"...Life. My Life. " She searched Ororo's eyes and spoke before she could. "...It's nothing I would like to talk about right now. Now, Logan, Ororo, Bobby, If you would excuse me."  
  
Logan and the others looked around at eachother then nodded. They watched as Tori walked across the room and into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"You guys going somewhere?" A sweet-talker intervened. Fingerless gloved hands twirled a pole and set it to the ground. Standing in silence, the brotherhood gang looked over to Remy Lebeau. Just behind him, Rogue stood peering over his shoulder.  
  
"What's it to you anyway, traitor?"Pietro crossed his arms. Remy smirked.  
  
"Back off, Lebeau. We need Rogue for somethin', 'kay?" Lance warned as he tightened a fist. Remy straightened and slipped his hands within his pockets. He raised a brow over those complexed eyes of his.  
  
"What for?" He looked back on Rogue. "Rogue you doing business with these guys?"  
  
Rogue stepped around him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Of course not, Remy. Ah know bet'a than to work with tha likes o' them. Ah've learned from mah mistakes." she concluded. Remy tilted his head and grinned.  
  
"Well boys, looks like ma petite ain't goin' nowhere wit' you guys. Now Gambit's gonna ask ya' nicely ta leave an' won't repeat himself."  
  
Silence cascaded between them and time seemed to fall silent.  
  
"I guess ol' Gambit have to get you all started then." He said as a flame sparked along the exterior of his ace of spades.  
  
"Yo...uh...he ain't playin'. Let's get out of here!" Toad screamed, watching three more flaming cards add to his collection. He hopped away leaving the others behind him.  
  
"You're friend's very wise. don'tchu think?"  
  
"I can take you on!" Lance yelled, unamused by Remy's light show. He took off toward the cajun. Pietro and Fred soon followed. Rogue took a few steps back and braced herself. Remy would have to handle the Blob while Rogue took care of quicksilver.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you ready?" Jubilee giggled as she hid in the closet with Tori. Both of them holding a can of silly string. Jubilee reached in her brown coat and pulled out a 9mm pistol and sniggered. "First we blind her, then shoot. On the count of three okay?"  
  
Tori nodded and smiled. "Oui, ma chere."  
  
Jean was in her room staring at herself in the mirror. Although a bit early, she decided that since Scott wasn't around for two days, she'd find herself alone in her room, retreating to bed. After brushing the long red hair that crowned her head and setting the heavy brush down on the dresser, she floated to her bed. With her eyes closed, she laid down on her side and extended her fingers to bring about the bed sheets to her chest.  
  
"One..." Jubilee whispered, looking at Jean through the crack of the doorway. Tori joined in her count. "Two... Three."  
  
Like two serpents in the night, they slithered their way to her bedside. Each find it very hard to hide their giggles. They nodded and held out the can infront of the sleeping beauty.  
  
"GO!" They screamed. Jean sat up in surprise by the loud scream and looked around. Both Tori and Jubilee screamed with laughter as they plastered silly string onto Jean's face. Grabbing at her face to remove the party favor, Jean extended her arms, making both girls rise off of the floor.  
  
"Ready?!" Jubilee asked. Jean cleared her eyes of the silly string and looked around. Looking up, she found the two mischevious girls floating above her bed.  
  
"Jubilee! Tori! What are you doing?!" Jean's eyes widened as she found them giggling with delight. Her eyes wandered down until they reached their hands. Each holding a brandished 9mm pistol.  
  
"Fire!!!" Tori yelled. They both pulled the triggers back sending repeated sucker arrows to Jean's forehead. ducking for cover, she fell back against her pillows. Jubilee and Tori both fell to the floor. Quickly, they scrambled to their feet and rushed toward her bedroom door. Jean sat up and Tori turned around, pulling the trigger back once more to impale Jean on the forehead with a sucker-arrow. Tori escaped slamming the door behind her.  
  
"God that was fun!" Jubilee screamed as they eased themselves against a wall. Tori nodded as an agreement.  
  
"Oui Oui. I'd like to do zhat again sometime." she giggled. Jubilee smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"See? Didn't I tell you that you'd have the best of fun here?" Tori smiled.  
  
"PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tori and Jubilee's happy faces imediately faded as they looked at eachother. Jubilee grabbed Tori's hand and took off toward the Rec. Room. Tori held onto her beret as she ran with her friend.  
  
"C'mon! We have to hide! NOW!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You okay, blue?" Tabitha asked, looking over to Kurt as he held his stomach. Kurt ran to a nearby trashcan and hurled into it. When he was done, he eased back and held his head.  
  
"Fine. I just need some sleep, is all. Really. heh." Tabitha looked concerned.  
  
"Are you sure, blue? You look kind of sick. Here lemme help you!" She advanced toward him and he held out his hands and shook his head.  
  
"No! I'm fine, really." He forced a smile. "See?"  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Ya' know. If you wanna go home, you can always teleport us there."  
  
Kurt looked over to his crazed friend. An assortment of items she won rested within her arms. Things ranging from teddy bears to cotton candy and shopping bags to appliances. He then looked to his tri-fingered hands. They held nothing. He sighed. A whole evening wasted on Tabitha's fun. The only thing he had was five family burgers, three soft drinks and maybe a couple o' bags of Gummi Bears. The least he could do was get himself something nice as well. Besides, It was time to retreat home. To rest. His watch was on the fritz again. Besides, having to keep an eye on the out-going Tabitha, When his watch was on the fritz, he also had to conceal himself from the pulic eye. Trust that his evening out didn't go over too well.  
  
"I suppose so." He sighed. He held out his hand to Tabitha and took a few of her items into his other hand. "Are you ready?"  
  
Tabitha screamed with excitement causing the exhausted Kurt to groan.  
  
"Am I ever? Blue, ready is my middle name!" she laughed, bringing him in to a hug. "Let's go! I'm read to party with the X-Men!"  
  
Kurt sighed, leaving in a puff of black smoke. 


End file.
